warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brokenstar
Brokenstar is a hugeRevealed in Fading Echoes, page 216, long-haired,Revealed in the allegiances of Fire and Ice dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyesRevealed in Fading Echoes, page 225, torn ears, a broad, flat face, and a battle-scarred muzzle . His tail is bent in the middle, like a broken branchRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 64. History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Brokenpaw is mentioned once at a Gathering, where he is a new ShadowClan apprentice. Brokenpaw tries to attack two unnamed RiverClan apprentices, until a RiverClan warrior, Oakheart, breaks up the fight. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Brokenstar is first seen at a Gathering, where he tells the other Clans present--ThunderClan and RiverClan--that ShadowClan needs more teritory to feed their hungry kits. He asks Crookedstar and Bluestar for hunting rights on their land. Crookedstar allows ShadowClan rights to the river in RiverClan territory without consulting his Clanmates, while Bluestar decides to think it over after the Gathering. Brokenstar earlier revealed that his warriors drove WindClan from their territory, because they would not agree to allow ShadowClan to hunt in their territory. During the Gathering, ThunderClan cats (especially Lionheart) notice how small the ShadowClan apprentices are, which turns out to be because Brokenstar forced kits as young as three moons into apprenticeship, and sent them out as warriors at five moons- a whole moon before they should even start their warrior training. Also at the gathering, Brokenstar tells the other Clans that he exiled a dangerous cat who attacked ShadowClan kits. Some ThunderClan cats believed this to be Yellowfang, who was currently a prisoner of ThunderClan, and ShadowClan's former medicine cat. :Brokenstar later sends a raiding party that steals Frostfur's four kits and kills Spottedleaf, the ThunderClan medicine cat. Firepaw and Graypaw go looking for Yellowfang, in case she stole the kits as many cats in ThunderClan believe. They find Yellowfang alone, trying to take the kits back. Yellowfang tells them that Brokenstar brought her two dead kits who bore the wounds of warriors. When their mother Brightflower came looking for them, Brokenstar told her he had found Yellowfang standing over their bodies, and exiled the medicine cat. :When Firepaw, Graypaw and Yellowfang lead a ThunderClan patrol, and the other ShadowClan cats in a rebellion against him, Brokenstar reveals in a fight with Yellowfang that he killed his father Raggedstar, and blamed it on a patrol from a rival Clan. Yellowfang is deveasted, for she loved Raggedstar and was his mate. He tells Yellowfang that Raggedstar was soft, and that she was soft like him. The rebelling cats drove Brokenstar and his loyal warriors out, leaving them to live as rogues. Fire and Ice :Brokenstar and the other rogues that fled from the previous ambush at the ThunderClan camp, came back to ThunderClan camp to ambush again. Luckily, Fireheart being the only full warrior there at the time, quickly organized a defense against the rogues. They eventually fled, except for Clawface and Brokenstar, who had his eyes clawed out, and was blinded by Yellowfang. Bluestar then decided to keep him prisoner, and re-name him Brokentail again. Fireheart asked Yellowfang why she hadn't killed Brokentail when she had the chance, and it was revealed that she went against the warrior code and had kits with Raggedstar, even though she was a medicine cat, as the father, and Brokentail was her son. She also mentioned that her punishment wasn't her other two kits dying, but Brokentail surviving. Forest of Secrets :After his defeat, Brokenstar, now Brokentail, as he was no longer a leader, was kept as a prisoner at ThunderClan camp, much to the anger of many of the cats from all the clans. In spite of the political unrest caused by this, Bluestar was unwavering in her decision that Brokentail be treated with compassion. Although Bluestar intended to keep Brokentail's presence in ThunderClan a secret from the other Clans, Swiftpaw unwisely told several ShadowClan apprentices during a Gathering, and word soon spread amongst the cats. Furious, Nightstar and Tallstar demanded that Bluestar either kill or abandon Brokentail at once. Nightstar also mentioned that Brokentail stole kits from ThunderClan. When the ThunderClan leader refused, WindClan and ShadowClan launched an attack on ThunderClan, intending to infiltrate the camp and kill Brokentail themselves. ThunderClan fought back fiercely, and drove the attacking cats from their territory, saving an ungrateful Brokentail from their wrath. Not long after, Tigerclaw's treachery was brought to light when, along with a band of Brokentail's old followers, he attempted to kill Bluestar. It was apparent that the deputy had planned this attack with Brokentail, and Yellowfang came to the sad realization that as long as her son was alive, ThunderClan could never be safe. Telling him that she was giving him medicinal herbs for his pain, Yellowfang fed Brokentail deathberries. She tells him to have more respect for his kin, and he laughs and says he has no kin. Yellowfang tells him she is his mother when he is eating the deathberries. Upon telling him, Brokentail panicked and within moments died, though not before Yellowfang revealed to him that she was his mother. It is hinted that he may have felt regret at the time of his death for his actions. Yellowfang did not know that Fireheart witnessed this murder, and he pretended to believe her when she told him that Brokentail had died from his wounds. In the New Prophecy Series ''Sunset :It is revealed that Brokenstar lives in the Place of No Stars when Darkstripe scents him among the trees. Tigerstar tells Darkstripe that Brokenstar won't answer him, as all the cats who live in the Dark Forest walk alone. Note: This rule seems to be broken in the Omen of the Stars series. In The Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :An unknown warrior from the Dark Forest is present at the Moonpool when Jayfeather confronts Poppyfrost, but it is suggested to be Brokenstar because he is noted as a brown tom with a crooked tail. He fights alongside Breezepelt when the WindClan warrior attempts to kill Jayfeather and Poppyfrost, and they bat him back and forth. He is fought off when Honeyfern appears from StarClan to help Jayfeather. :Later, he is seen with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost by Lionblaze and Jayfeather, looking at Poppyfrost's kits after they are born. ''Fading Echoes :Brokenstar harshly criticizes Hawkfrost and Breezepelt while they are training, and he in return gets sneered at for letting Jayfeather escape, though he defends himself by saying he did not expect StarClan to defend the medicine cat. He feeds Breezepelt's bitterness by reminding him that Crowfeather never valued him and that he is too noble a warrior to believe the lies of others. :When Spottedleaf, Jayfeather, and Yellowfang are traveling through the Dark Forest, Brokenstar spots them. He clearly holds contempt for his mother, Yellowfang, and glares icily at her. Spottedleaf steps forwards and questions him about training the Clan cats by the lake. He acts as though he doesn't know what they are talking about. :He offers that they have a look around his home, once they don't believe that no cats were being trained. Spottedleaf accepts, and starts to step forward, but Brokenstar blocks her way. He refuses her entry unless he is also able to visit StarClan's hunting grounds. Yellowfang refuses, and he turns away, saying they cannot come farther in to the Dark Forest. As the StarClan cats began to walk back, he fades into the mist. : In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :Brokenkit was the only surviving kit of Yellowfang and the ShadowClan leader, Raggedstar's litter. He had two littermates, but they both died soon after their birth. They were buried near the dead log that the three of them were born in. Yellowfang said that she saw rage and hatred in Brokenkit's face, even though he was only a kit. Since Yellowfang was a medicine cat, she couldn't reveal that she was Brokenstar's mother. For that reason, she gave him to a nursing queen named Lizardstripe. Lizardstripe tried to turn her down but Raggedstar forced her to nurse Brokenkit. Yellowfang had hoped to steer his paws in the right direction as he grew, but became worried when she realized that such an ambitious queen would be raising him. Every ShadowClan cat suspected that Raggedstar's deputy at the time, Foxheart, was Brokenstar's mother because of her secrecy and closeness to Raggedstar. Foxheart died without confirming or denying that Brokenkit was her kit. Brokenkit's tail was bent down the middle, like a broken branch. Yellowfang says every cat would think that that was where he got his name, but she actually named him that because her heart broke when she had to give him up. :When Brokentail became a warrior, Raggedstar chose him as his third deputy, after the second one, Cloudpelt, died. Brokentail killed Raggedstar and became the leader of ShadowClan, while claiming that his father was killed in an ambush from another Clan when he went out at night alone. Brokenstar weakened the Clan by concentrating on battle, apprenticing kits too early, and making the Clan eat crow-food instead of fresh-kill. ''Cats of the Clans :Rock sees Blossomkit flinch at the mere mention of Brokenstar's name, since he was the leader who forced her into early apprenticeship and got her killed in battle. Rock mentions that queens aren't exaggerating for once when they frighten kits with his stories. Even his birth was forbidden by the law, and Rock says that StarClan's hearts must have sank when Yellowfang fell in love with Raggedstar. He says that Brokenstar saw aggressiveness as the only way to prove himself, because after his birth, he had been nursed by Lizardstripe, who never failed to make sure he knew he was not one of her kits and clearly her least favorite. He killed Raggedstar, thinking he could become leader and prove he was the greatest warrior that had ever lived. But as leader, his reign was filled with blood. He was jealous of ThunderClan's prey-rich territory, so after driving WindClan from their home he ambushed ThunderClan, hoping to take over ThunderClan territory. Even when he was blinded and a prisoner, he continued to plot with Tigerstar, then Tigerclaw, until his mother Yellowfang was forced to kill him by feeding him three deathberries, which Fireheart secretly witnessed. Rock says it is fitting that he did not get to die a warrior's death, to avenge Blossomkit and all the other cats that were hurt by his evil actions. : Code of the Clans :He is not seen in this book, only mentioned. In ''The Smallest Warrior, he is mentioned by Flintfang when he is thinking about the upcoming battle with WindClan. He is also mentioned when Flintfang knows he had failed his leader by letting his apprentice die, and Brokenstar would make sure every cat in ShadowClan knew about his failure. :When Badgerpaw is dying, he hopes that Brokenstar and his mother are proud of him. When Badgerpaw dies, Flintfang promises to always honor the fifth law of the warrior code. ''Battles of the Clans :Tigerstar mentions him when he talks of how WindClan was driven out; Brokenstar was able to defeat them with a single patrol by rushing down into the hollow and trapping the warriors in their dens before they knew what was happening. :Nightwhisper spots Brokenstar attacking his guard, Dustpelt, when Tigerclaw's rogues attacked the ThunderClan camp. He had heard about him earlier from Tigerclaw, and had mistaken him to be a noble and brave cat. : In the Stand-Alone Manga ''The Rise of Scourge :Brokenstar may have made an appearance in this book. His name is not mentioned, but Scourge scents the forest on a tabby tom with a bent tail. He has lackeys with him that call him "Boss." This scene therefore likely takes place between Into the Wild and Fire and Ice, as Brokenstar has already been driven out and can still see. :At first, he laughs at Scourge and demands all the food in the place to go to him. Once Scourge kills one of his followers, he tells the others that it was time they returned to the forest, and retreats quickly. Trivia *In Fading Echoes, he is said to have a black pelt. It also says this in Night Whispers. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: ' :YellowfangRevealed in ''Secrets of the Clans, page 71: Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Father: :RaggedstarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 67: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sisters: :Two Unnamed She-kitsRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 68: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Foster Mother: :Lizardstripe:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 70 Deceased, Residence Unknown Tree }} References Category:Supporting Character Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Mentors Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Leader Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Rogue Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters